


Out In The Rain

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Luna may be shy in the bedroom, but outside, during the rain, that's another story.





	Out In The Rain

The more Harry knew his girlfriend, the more surprises he learned about her. It wasn't like he hated them or was even confused by them. In fact, it was these quirks that continued to allow him to be in love with her all the time. Well, there was one habit she did that surprised him.

When it came to sex, Luna was very shy and reserved in the bedroom. She didn't like trying new positions, always preferring that he be on top. He didn't mind that, although he would have loved to see Luna riding him occasionally. He thought that new positions would spice up their love life. However, he soon realized that the bedroom was the only place she was shy about sex.

Maybe his first clue to her kink was her gardening habits, or rather, attire. Actually, she didn't wear anything when gardening. When it came time to plant and tend the flowers, Luna would strip and wander outside. While the garden was in their backyard, there was still the possibility she could be spotted. Apparently, she didn't mind; in fact, she almost relished the opportunity of being seen naked, at least by Harry.

It wasn't until the first spring rain that he knew the reason for her exhibitionism. When it would begin to rain, she would stop what she was doing and stand. She would close her eyes and stretch out her arms as if to invite the rain to soak her body, even if it was a cloudburst. Sprinkle or heavy rain, it didn't matter. Even though they had a shower in their house, Harry figured there was something about the rain itself that Luna loved. Of course, he also discovered that she didn't just like being naked during the rain.

He had just arrived home from work to find Luna doing some gardening when it began to rain. As soon as she spotted him, she pulled him into the garden with her, kissing him passionately. She wasted no time in undressing him, planting kisses along his increasingly exposed skin. This surprised Harry, since she was never this aggressive in the bedroom.

But her enthusiasm didn't end there. Once she had relieved him of his pants and underwear, she sunk to her knees and took his cock into her mouth. Harry's eyes widened with surprise as she began sucking him aggressively. It took all his willpower to not thrust recklessly into her mouth. He wanted to let her do the work.

Luna bobbed her head along his length, keeping her movements at a steady pace. Harry wished she would go slower. After all, he didn't want to come too soon. At that moment, she began to slow her pace, as if she had read his mind. Either that or she figured it was time to move on with their lovemaking.

Standing up, Luna led him to the middle of the garden. At first, he thought they would squash her flowers, but soon noticed she had charmed a space in the middle. While it wasn't exactly a bed, it would be large enough to accommodate them. Clearly, she had planned this for some time. Once they had arrived, she gently pushed him to the ground. Before could sit up, she lowered herself towards him, finally straddling him.

The rain increased in intensity, and Luna responded in kind. What began as a slow ride, turned into a furious bout of lovemaking as she slammed her body against his. Her moans grew louder as the sound of the rain grew louder too. The wind howled, drowning out Luna's loud cries. Soon, all too soon, she shrieked with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, bringing Harry over the edge with her.

While the rain continued, the couple's passion subsided. They couldn't find the words to speak, so they held each other and gazed into each other's eyes. They didn't mind that mud was staining their bodies or that cold rain continued stinging their skin. They remained their, holding each other and kissing softly.

Harry couldn't wait for the next rainstorm, if this was the type of sex Luna wanted to have.


End file.
